


【TSN/ME】404 NOT FOUND

by jijijijijiu



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jijijijijiu/pseuds/jijijijijiu
Summary: 灵魂伴侣au，一篇无聊的流水账。Warning:律师！Eduardo，以及有Mark/Erica以及Eduardo/Christy的BG配对描写。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 4





	【TSN/ME】404 NOT FOUND

01   
Mark的左肩上刻着一句话。   
如果不出意外，那会是Mark遇见他的灵魂伴侣后，对方对Mark说的第一句话。而这也是Mark最早学会的一句完整的话——尽管那时候的Mark还未理解所谓灵魂伴侣的含义。   
只是自Mark稍微懂事起，他就对“灵魂伴侣”有一种莫名的排斥。如果真要说的话，Mark之所以对“灵魂伴侣”如此嗤之以鼻，大概只是因为这其中太过浓重的命运感。而Mark的态度实在太过坚定，在百般纠正Mark的观念都无果后，他的父母也就放弃了让Mark正视“灵魂伴侣”的努力，只得乐观地相信当那一天真的来临时，Mark的态度能有所转变。倒是Mark的姐姐们，偶尔还是会拿这件事情调侃Mark，只是Mark从来都懒得回应姐姐们的调笑，久而久之，连姐姐们也不再提起这事。   
左肩上刻着的那句话实在太过渺小，而所在的角度又微妙到让人很难自己直接看到。久而久之，Mark几乎又忘了自己的左肩上还刻着一句话，而在这个世界都某个角落，存在着一个被称为他的“灵魂伴侣”的人。   
但那也只是几乎而已。   
02   
如果不是Chris的威逼，Mark绝对不会来参加和Winklevoss兄弟的听证会。   
因着Chris提前了整整三个小时的短信和电话的狂轰乱炸，Mark不仅没有迟到，甚至还早到了半小时。Sy翻阅这早已准备好的资料在心里演练听证会上可能会出现的情况，Mark则无聊地一边转着笔，一边思考着Facebook接下来需要的更新内容。   
有人走进，在长桌对面找了个座位坐下。Mark继续两眼放空地沉浸在自己的世界里。甚至等听证会正式开始，Mark都没怎么分出自己的注意力。直到他被对方律师不满地拉高了好几度的“Mr.Zurkerberg”给打断思绪。   
他面无表情地对上对方的视线，依旧一言不发。而对面那些人几乎是一致地憋得青紫的脸色只能让他心里更加畅快，直到他的注意力被一声好像在压抑着什么的轻咳声所转移。   
发出声音的人是坐在Winklevoss兄弟的律师旁边的一个西装革履的年轻人，看着和Mark差不多大，尽管打扮得老气成熟，只是眉眼里的青涩依旧明显。Mark一时间想不起来对方为啥会出现在这里，只是单纯地绝对比起对方身边那个满脸褶子的老头儿，这个和自己差不多大的年轻男人看着就顺眼得多。   
见Mark的视线移到自己身上，对方连忙摆上了公事化的表情，只是依旧眉眼弯弯难掩笑意。   
于是接下来的时间里，对方那双笑意盈盈的斑比眼睛就没离开过Mark的脑海。   
03   
因为那只小鹿斑比，与Winklevoss的对峙终于从百分之一千的无聊，勉强变成了百分之八百的无聊。   
——是的，小鹿斑比。尽管还没和对方正式接触过，Mark已经给对方贴上了这么一个标签。要怪就怪他的父母给了他那么一双眼睛吧，让他简直就是上世纪动画里那只眼神无辜的小鹿真人版。   
一直到签订和解协议这天，Mark都没能找到机会和斑比说上一句话。这让Mark在签订和解协议的时候全程黑着一张脸，气压低得好像他下一秒就会把律师拟定好的协议撕成碎片。当然，最后Mark倒是没付诸行动，只是他这种态度，差点让他和Winklevoss兄弟再次吵起来。而直到和解协议签好，那个有着小鹿眼睛的年轻人都没再出现。Mark等了两个小时才放弃，当笔记本电脑就准备离开。然而就在他准备步入电梯的时候，一个急促而带着些许喘息，却又隐约透露着点笑意的声音在他背后响起:“Mr.Zurkerberg，请问现在我能分到一点你的注意力吗?”   
立刻反应过来对方话语里的调侃之意的Mark几乎是下意识地开口回答:“事实上，你现在可以拥有我全部的注意力。”   
当最后一个字符落下，他也已经转过了身，却看到对方脸上僵住的笑容。Mark挑挑眉，正准备开口询问，一个被他遗忘多时的事实突然电光火石般地从他脑中闪过。   
——“Mr.Zurkerberg，请问现在我能分到一点你的注意力吗?”   
这是他从记事以来就知道的一句话。   
这是他的左肩上刻着的句子。   
04   
小鹿斑比的名字叫做Eduardo Saverin。   
在得知了对方名字后，Mark做的第一件事情就是给对方取了个“Wardo”的昵称。作为被自己的灵魂伴侣当面甩了一句“灵魂伴侣对我毫无意义”的人来说，Eduardo的脾气好得有些过分了——他不仅没有因为Mark无礼到近乎粗鲁的宣言而生气，甚至从善如流地接受了“Wardo”这个有些古怪的称呼。   
尽管Mark并不相信灵魂伴侣这一套说辞，但他也不得不生出一种，灵魂伴侣是世界上最适合彼此的人，这句话的确有点依据的感觉。毕竟，能够忍受Mark，甚至享受和Mark的相处的人，多多少少也该有些古怪才是。   
Mark和Eduardo以一种令人大跌眼镜的速度迅速熟识起来。不过一个月，全Facebook的人都知道Mark多了个非常投缘的朋友。   
Eduardo工作的律师事务所与Facebook不过两条街的距离。有时Mark和Eduardo约好了下班见面，等Eduardo下班了就会顺道来Facebook找Mark。哪怕与人有约，Mark一旦工作起来也会把约好的时间忘得一干二净，于是Eduardo常常一等等上一两个小时。一来二去，Eduardo也就和Dustin他们都熟悉起来。似乎所有人对Eduardo和Mark能成为好朋友这件事情非常惊奇，而Eduardo惯有的反应是略倾着头，露出他常有的那种甜蜜得让人难以自持的笑容，却不对别人的疑问做出任何实质性的回应。   
Facebook的办公室里常备一块白板，是用来给这些天才程序猿们随时记录下自己灵光一现的点子的。偶尔Eduardo等的时间实在太长了，他也会在白板上写下“Mark U dick”这样的话，但他似乎从来没真的生气，而Mark也从未真的因为这个而增加点记性。   
尽管Facebook已经逐渐走上了正轨，但是作为一间组成成员大半都是年轻人的公司，公司内部偶尔也会开几场party让大家放松一下。大多数时候，都是在Facebook刚完成一个大更新的时候，这群刚结束没日没夜的加班工作的程序猿总能找到点理由让自己轻松一下。Eduardo第一次被邀请的时候，一向擅长应付各种场合的他实在不知道这种party的性质，因此在正装和休闲装之间纠结了半天，才搭配出一套在正式场合不会显得失礼，而在休闲场合又不会显得太过古怪的装扮。   
但这个晚上以Eduardo差点砸了Mark的电脑结束——Eduardo刚进Facebook的门，就被哭丧着脸的Dustin扯到一边。Eduardo这才知道Mark已经三天三天不眠不休地连续工作了，偏偏连Chris都没法把Mark从电脑前面拉开。Eduardo走到依旧埋首工作的Mark身边，一眼就看到了对方浓重的黑眼圈和遍布双眼的血丝。Eduardo试着和Mark说话，而戴着耳机的Mark也不知是真的没听到还是装作听不见，让Eduardo被迫强行移走了Mark的耳机。   
“Wardo。”陡然被人抢走耳机的Mark瞥了Eduardo一眼后，又准备继续投入自己的工作。而这确确实实触怒了Eduardo——自二人相识以来第一次的，Eduardo对着Mark发火了，而直接遭殃的就是Mark的笔记本电脑。尽管Eduardo最后的一丝理智阻止了已经将Mark的电脑高高举起的他把电脑狠狠摔在Mark面前，但头次直面Eduardo怒火的Mark还是傻傻地仰望了Eduardo半天，都没能反应过来到底发了什么。   
Eduardo到底还是错过了当天晚上的party。他把闭上眼睛就能睡得人事不省的小卷毛带回他家，帮着对方做了基本的个人卫生清理，把对方在床上安置好，又给对方做了点好消化的白粥。等白粥做好，还是Eduardo把睡得死沉的Mark勉强叫醒，一口一口的给对方灌下去。等一切做好，已经到了下半夜。Eduardo只好简单清理了一下自己，缩着大长腿在沙发上过了一晚上。   
自那以后Dustin看Eduardo的眼神里都带上了敬畏。Mark倒是没对任何人提起过那天晚上发生的事情，只是在Sean闻讯赶来嘲笑他的时候，用他挂在办公室墙上的剑差点Sean削成一个秃头。   
05   
Christy的出现是一个猝不及防的意外。   
她是Facebook不久前招聘的新人，与Mark同出哈佛，当然，她没有像Mark一样中途辍学。年轻漂亮的亚裔姑娘在出办公楼前正好遇上了来找Mark的Eduardo。等Mark忙完自己的事情出来，Eduardo已经和Christy聊了近一个小时。随后Eduardo自然而然地与Christy道别。当Christy踩着高跟鞋娉娉袅袅地离开时，Eduardo望着Christy的背影，Mark注视着Eduardo的脸，只觉得心里头一股莫名的烦躁。   
晚饭的时候Mark突然提起了Christy。Eduardo不明就里地朝着Mark眨了眨眼睛，眼神要命的无辜。Mark的叉子戳在盘子上发出叮叮当当的声响，同时开口道:“她正好是你喜欢的类型，是吧?”   
Eduardo的确说过自己对亚裔女性的偏好。因此Eduardo也没反驳，只是安静偏过头有些不解地看着Mark。   
“你应该去追她。”Mark冒出这么一句。   
Eduardo明显因为Mark这句话而有点懵。Mark看着Eduardo,重复了一遍这句话后又补充道:“如果你是顾虑和我的灵魂伴侣关系的话，那你纯粹是多虑了，我说过，灵魂伴侣对我来说没有任何意义。”   
Eduardo盯着Mark，好半天才点点头，表示自己知道了。接下来的时间里Eduardo基本没吃多少，Mark注意到了这一点，但他没有发表任何意见。他知道Eduardo现在的想法，但他不觉得自己应该对此负责。他只是陈述了一个他们早就知道的事实。   
仅此而已。   
06   
没多久，Eduardo就和Christy成双入对起来。   
突然之间，Mark就变成了众人同情的对象——尽管Mark自己并没有任何感觉。的确，自从Eduardo和Christy交往后，Mark和Eduardo相处的时间突然就少了不少，但在他认识Eduardo前的二十三年里，他自己一个人也过得好好的，又不是说没有了Eduardo Saverin，Mark就活不下去。只是在其他人眼里，Mark无疑就成了那个被抛弃的小可怜。在Eduardo和Christy的恋情未公开前，大家都猜测Eduardo是终于忍受不了Mark的个怪性格，和他闹掰了，Dustin甚至好几次拐弯抹角地劝Mark挽回Eduardo，只是每次都被Mark用低气压吓了回去；等Eduardo开始和Christy成双成对地出现，恍然大悟的众人看Mark的眼神就满是同情——或许还有点幸灾乐祸?谁知道呢。   
而Mark与日剧增的坏脾气无疑与其他人这种唯恐天下不乱的凑热闹行径脱不了关系。于是没多久Eduardo又时不时在Facebook的办公室里等上个一两个小时，只因工作量剧增的Facebook员工每一个都逃脱不了加班的命运，而Christy自然也不例外。后来不知怎么地就变成了Mark夹在这对小情侣之间一起吃晚饭——最开始大概是因为Eduardo和Christy离开时总能撞上同样下班的Mark，而没人看着就靠垃圾食品卫生的Mark实在让Eduardo没法放心，索性就拉上了Mark一起吃饭。久而久之，这竟成了他们共同的默契，而Christy或许察觉到了其中的异样，只是Mark毕竟是她老板，而她对Eduardo又十分有信心，于是也就默认了这样的事情。   
而一切的转机，则是Erica的出现。   
07   
Mark认识Erica的时候，Erica还在Sy手底下实习。当时Erica跟着Sy来Facebook，她和Mark相遇在电梯里——在电梯门合上前的一刹那，Mark正好看到了抱着厚厚一叠文件跑向电梯的Erica，鬼使神差般的，Mark帮着按了一下开门键，Erica总算是赶上了电梯。   
和Mark以前的恋爱经历相比较，和Erica的交往算是其中称得上愉快的。Erica漂亮聪慧，甚至在某些方面让Mark联想到了Eduardo——两个人都是律师，而Mark记得自己刚认识Eduardo，Eduardo刚结束他的实习期不久。当然，除了职业外，Erica和Eduardo也有不少其他相似的地方，只是Mark不愿想太多。   
而Erica和Eduardo相处的很好，这几乎是件理所当然的事情。Mark能有Eduardo这么个好友，在Erica看来，也无疑是这个锐利尖刻的小卷毛没表面上看得那么糟糕的一个最好证明。而Mark也懒得去纠正Erica这个不知道怎么得出来的结论。   
有了Erica之后，Mark夹在Eduardo和Christy之间电灯泡的时候也似乎理直气壮了很多。毕竟，一个人是电灯泡，但要是两对情侣，那就另当别论了。只是每一次约会到最后，总会变成两个女孩在一旁聊天，而Mark和Eduardo坐在旁边相对无言。   
横亘在自己和Eduardo之间的沟壑让Mark异常焦虑。尽管Mark相信自己并做错任何事情，但来自Eduardo的沉默似乎是对Mark无言的指责，而Mark因为这莫名的指控，连辩白都毫无头绪。   
两人关系的破冰，是在Eduardo到纽约出了一次公差后。   
Eduardo从纽约出差回来的时候订的是午夜的飞机。不知道怎么知道了这件事情的Mark坚持要去机场接他。Eduardo自然不愿意，却在Mark和Christy的双重劝说下勉强答应了这件事情——到底心疼男友，Christy连自己的老板使唤起来都不手软。   
不巧的是，就在Eduardo回来那几天，Facebook遭到了黑客的攻击。Mark首当其冲的连夜工作，尽管赶在了Eduardo回来之前补好了漏洞，但是Mark也累到一旦放松下来，就连眼睛都睁不开的地步。   
Mark本来是定好了闹钟以提醒自己去接Eduardo，没想到的是他实在太过疲惫，就连闹钟的声音都没听见。等他醒来的时候，离约好的时间已经过去了近两个小时。   
窗外雨声淅沥。Mark给Eduardo打了好几个电话，都没能接通。开着车用最快的速度赶到机场，Mark找了好几圈都没看到Eduardo的身影。最后他沿着从机场到Eduardo的家的路线一点点找过去，终于在Eduardo家门口找到了一个拖着行李箱在雨中一身狼狈的Eduardo。   
他下车奔到Eduardo面前的时候甚至忘了打伞。在Eduardo惊讶的目光下，Mark劈头盖脸地就开始解释，从Facebook遭受到的黑客和这几天他就巨大的工作量，到自己明明定了闹钟却还是没醒，讲到最后讲话一贯迅速流利的Mark说话都开始结巴起来，尤其是当他对上Eduardo那双仿佛包含着千言万语的眼睛。   
“对不起——”当这句话脱口而出的时候，连他自己都吓了一跳，只能拘束的抿着唇，带点不安地盯着Eduardo看。而Eduardo却终于展露了一丝笑意，轻松道:“我原谅你了。不过依旧算你欠我一次。"   
Mark没有任何异议。   
当天晚上Eduardo是在Mark家里过得夜——Eduardo的钥匙丢了，而这也是Mark找到他的时候，他正拖着箱子在自己的房子外面淋雨的原因。Eduardo洗澡的时候，Mark趁机给Chris打了个电话，无视好友在电话里展露出来的怒气，得到了自己想知道的东西的Mark迅速摁下了挂断键。   
他给Eduardo准备了一杯热牛奶，和自己的一套干净的睡衣，。Eduardo套上Mark的睡衣，别的地方倒也合适，就是脚踝露出来一大片。Mark有些不满的盯着穿在Eduardo身上就显得过短的睡裤，好半天才移开视线。   
自从上次Eduardo留在Mark家里照顾他而被迫在沙发上将就了一晚上后，Mark的家里就常备着给Eduardo准备的客房，床单被单什么的都是现成的。喝完热牛奶的Eduardo很快就睡去。Mark替他拢好被子，也回了自己的房间补眠。   
第二天Eduardo还是有些感冒。好在Mark早就准备好了药，甚至早早给Eduardo准备好了营养可口的清粥小菜——当然不是Mark自己做的，但是Mark能想到已经让Eduardo足够惊讶了。而当Eduardo得知Mark已经帮自己请好了病假的时候，Eduardo几乎要怀疑面前的Mark是真人还是他的想象产物。面对Eduardo的疑惑，Mark理直气壮地搬出了Chris。而Eduardo在同情了三秒钟半夜三更都逃不过Mark折磨的Facebook的公关大人后，便在药力作用下再次沉沉入睡。   
自那天以后Eduardo对Mark的态度突然就恢复如初，就好像回到了一开始两个人常常形影不离的日子。只是没几天Eduardo就和Christy分了手。Mark本以为是因为Eduardo在纽约发生了些什么，然而Eduardo和Christy分手的第二天，Christy就带着自己的辞职信气势汹汹地进了Mark办公室，临走前还随手拿起桌上的水杯泼了Mark一脸水。   
但这都比不上Mark晚上看见Eduardo眼眶的那片淤青时的震惊。而Eduardo只是摇了摇头表示这是他欠Christy的——但这并不能减轻Mark对Christy的怒火，要不是Eduardo随之扔下了另一个炸弹转移了Mark的注意力，Mark绝对不会善罢甘休。   
“我接受了纽约一家事务所的工作邀请。”   
Mark用了好几分钟才明白Eduardo到底说了什么。等见Mark回过神来，Eduardo才耐心地跟Mark解释起详情。无非是他上次去纽约出差的时候，那家事务所向他抛出了橄榄枝。跟现在的工作比，那份工作待遇更好，机会更多也更有挑战性。Eduardo考虑了几天后还是决定接受邀请，而他也已经递交了辞呈。等这个月工作交接完毕，下个月他就会搬到纽约去。Mark有一肚子质疑，然而还没等他开口，Eduardo已经把和他解释得清清楚楚，Mark这才知道短短几天里Eduardo已经联系好了纽约那边的房屋中介人，现在已经大致有了几处房屋候选，就等他有空飞去纽约亲自看看，选个合心的出来。他不由得猜测Eduardo是否就是因为这个和Christy分的手，就好像他一旦决定去纽约，就要把自己和加州的一切纽带都切断一般。   
Eduardo在加州的房子也已经和房东商量好，下个月就搬出去。Mark听到这个的时候第一次产生了自心底向上蔓延的惶恐。   
那他呢?是不是连他这个朋友，Eduardo都准备断的一干二净?   
就好像是听到了Mark的心声一般，Eduardo睫毛轻颤，露出一个有些顽皮的笑容:“所以以后我再来加州，恐怕只能到你这里蹭床住了。虽然Mark你肯定没功夫打理那间客房，起码给我把沙发留着啊。”   
Mark这回倒是很快反应过来。他几乎是反射性的回答道:“不睡客房你可以睡我的房间，反正我那张床够大。”   
这回呆愣了一下的变成了Eduardo。但他迅速掩盖了自己的失态。他眉眼弯弯，眼里一如初见般满载笑意:“这可是Mark你说的，到时候你要是不乐意跟我分享一张床，就只能委屈你去睡沙发了。”   
Mark撇撇嘴。他睡沙发也总比Eduardo睡沙发要好过一点。他注视着Eduardo神采飞扬的脸，竭力抑制住自己泼冷水的冲动。Eduardo去纽约这个决定明显是深思熟虑过得，就连他也不得不承认，去纽约发展对Eduardo的事业更好一些。但这并不代表他就能毫无芥蒂地接受Eduardo突然离开这个事情。无论如何，Eduardo是他的好朋友，而他也已经习惯了有Eduardo的陪伴。尽管在这个网络发达的世界，地理上的距离对人与人之间交流的影响已经被压缩到了最小，但再发达的网络通讯工具都没法比得上切切实实的陪伴。   
只是Mark并不能找到留下Eduardo的理由。Eduardo对纽约的新生活充满希望，而Mark只是阴沉着脸。既然Eduardo能走的这么干脆，那么Mark也没必要表现得太过拖泥带水。Eduardo是很重要，但也不是必不可缺。就像是Mark没遇到Eduardo前的二十几年，他依旧能过得很好。没了Eduardo，Mark Zurkerberg的人生照常运转。   
08   
Eduardo离开加州的前一天晚上，由Dustin提议，在Mark的家里举办了一场给Eduardo的送别会。   
尽管地点是在Mark的家里，但Mark全程表现得像是局外人一般，无论是Chris还是Dustin都比Mark还要熟悉他的家，反倒是身为Mark女友的Erica，因为是第一次来，显得有些拘谨。   
尽管Chris拿眼神示意了Mark半天，但Mark依旧不为所动，好像没有看到Erica的坐立不安一般。好在有Eduardo在场，帮着解了围——因着之前的四人约会，Erica无论是和Christy还是和Eduardo都非常熟悉。   
有Dustin这个活宝在，送别会的气氛是不大可能出现任何与“悲伤”划边的情绪的。只是到最后，喝得酩酊大醉的Dustin抱着Eduardo的大长腿嘤嘤地哭诉，不停地吐槽Mark在工作的时候是怎么残酷无人道的一个暴君，而Eduardo走后他们简直就要成了没妈的孩子，连个避风的港湾都要失去。Chris吓得一边把Dustin往旁边扯一边堵他的嘴，好在在场除了Eduardo有点尴尬，Mark因为Dustin的指控面色有些糟糕，可以预料未来Dustin估计会倒霉上一段时间外，Erica只是抿着唇偷笑，看上去似乎只是将Dustin的话当成了开玩笑。   
只是心如明镜的公关大人也没了继续玩闹的心思，在Eduardo的帮助下把喝醉的Dustin拖到车上后，三人就一起告别了Mark。Mark因为Eduardo也要一起离开，脸色明显又糟糕了一点。Erica总算察觉到了一样，也准备离开。这回不对Mark的情商抱有任何期待的Chris直接开口让Mark送Erica回家，在一段让Chris提心吊胆的沉默后，Mark总算是点了点头。   
第二天Eduardo便独立登上了去纽约的飞机。因为是白天的航班，无论是Mark还是Chris他们都没能去送他。尽管Mark想要给自己一个假期只是一个念头的事，但他总能找出一堆Facebook的公事让自己埋首工作，只是在闲下来的一点一点空隙里，他的视线总是不自觉的移向窗外，望向晴朗无云的天空。   
09   
Eduardo虽然去了纽约，但他和Mark的联系并没有减少——甚至可以说是更密集了。尽管二人白天都有工作，但他们睡前总要通视频电话，长的时候他们能聊上一两个小时，短的时候不过一两分钟，只是简单道个晚安就结束了通话。   
通话的时候大多都是Mark在说，讲的最多的就是他的Facebook。偶尔Eduardo也会提到自己工作上的事情，但大多数时候只是一语带过。持续了一段时间后Eduardo不经意地提起Mark也许应该把和他聊天的时间分一点给Erica——彼时Erica正在和Mark爆发交往后最厉害的一次争吵，然而Eduardo的建议却被Mark毫不犹豫的“我每天都能真的见到Erica，但是只能和你通过网络交流”挡了回去。好在后来Mark还算是听进了Eduardo的劝说，以Mark Zurkerberg所能表现出来的最诚挚的态度把Erica哄了回来。   
其实Erica和Eduardo也一直保持着联系，而Erica也不止一次地和Eduardo抱怨过，和Mark约会就像和一台跑步机约会一样累。夹在二人之间的Eduardo不知道有多为难，只是他能做的也只不过是对着Mark旁敲侧击，让这个一贯自我的小卷毛能稍稍考虑一下自家女友的心情。   
磕磕绊绊地，Mark和Erica的交往居然维持了一年多。他们交往第二年Mark的生日时，Erica正巧不在加州，好在礼物是早就选好的，而Mark也似乎不怎么在意Erica不能陪自己过生日这件事情。倒是Dustin，因为Mark生日那天正好有他们程序部的招聘，他就突发奇想地把招聘变成了一场技术宅们的狂欢，就好像他们现在不是一家已经步入正轨的公司的高层人员，依旧还是Facebook刚创立不久时几个不知天高地厚的大学生似的。Mark也由着他去，反正他本来也就不是什么一板一眼的人。   
这天的意外之喜是突然出现在Mark面前的Eduardo。从机场直接到了Facebook的Eduardo尽管早就听Mark提到过，但身临其境时还是被现场的热切气氛所震撼到。听Mark详细解释了比赛的规则后的Eduardo只能说是不明觉厉，好在他本来也就不是为了这场狂欢来的。他拿出自己早就准备好的了礼物塞到Mark怀里，趁着Mark拆包装的时候微笑着对Mark说道:“Mark，生日快乐。”   
而Mark这个生日，的确称得上快乐。   
10   
Eduardo和Mark都出身哈佛，只不过一个是哈佛的优秀毕业生，另一个选择了辍学。但这并不妨碍他们两个一起回母校——Mark是被哈佛邀请在进行一场讲座，而Eduardo纯粹是出差撞上了Mark要去哈佛，就被Mark半是邀请半是强迫地一起来了哈佛。   
好在Eduardo换上一身休闲点的装扮，混在哈佛的学生里也没有任何的违和感。既然来了哈佛，Eduardo也就顺便看望了一下他的导师，而硬跟着Eduardo去的Mark全程保持着面无表情的死人状态。好在Mark也算声名在外，Eduardo的导师也就没在意杵在旁边像是个雕像一样的Mark。   
等讲座开始后，Eduardo就在观众席上听Mark在台上侃侃而谈。尽管Mark表现得不怎么在意，但Eduardo还是看出了台上Mark的紧张。这时候Eduardo的存在就成了缓解Mark的紧张的特效药。   
如果换成别人讲同样的内容，Eduardo只会听得云里雾里，只是现在台上的人是Mark，Eduardo才能听得全神贯注，甚至忽略了后排的妹子给自己递上来的写着电话号码的小纸条。   
讲座结束后Mark和Eduardo去了哈佛附近的小酒吧。认出Mark的人不少，只是碍于Mark拒人于千里之外的气场，才没上前对着偶像说上几句话。   
喝了几杯后二人自然聊起了自己的大学生活。其中自然免不了Eduardo对二人没能提早认识的遗憾。只是人与人之间的缘分的确奇怪，他们也许曾在哈佛校园里无数次地擦肩而过，却在偌大的加州因为一场诉讼而结识。   
Mark对此没有发表任何观点。只是他也忍不住开始在脑中勾模出一个大学时期的Eduardo的形象。那大概会是和大学时候的Mark截然不同的人。有了些许醉意的Eduardo开始不停地讲自己大学时候的事情，从凤凰社那古怪的入会条件，到害得自己被动物保护协会抨击的那只鸡。他甚至讲到了自己在加勒比之夜里戴着草帽的滑稽样子，等Eduardo学着自己当时的样子即兴给Mark表演了一段怪异的舞蹈时，Mark已经能确定对方是彻底醉了，不然等Eduardo醒过来，他一定会为自己的举动羞愧至死。   
带喝醉的Eduardo回酒店的路上，Eduardo因着醉意靠在Mark肩上睡去。夜灯模糊地勾勒出Eduardo五官的线条，而Mark注视着他，一种名为遗憾的情绪在心底浮沉。   
11   
Mark不是没有设想过自己和Erica分手时会有的情况。在他们交往的这两年里，他们经历了不知道多少次争吵，几乎每一次都差点以分手而告终。这段恋情持续至今，或许只是在等他们两个里的某一个真的按捺不住提出分手的字眼。   
但Mark的确没料到他们会以这样一种形式结束他们之间的关系。当时他们正在Erica常去的那间酒吧约会。Erica聊到自己大学的时候认识过一个人非常好的酒吧守门人，因此自己当时虽然没到合法年龄，时不时也能带着朋友到酒吧里放松放松。轮到Mark讲话的时候Mark实在想不到该说什么，总不能说自己大学的时候搞出了个给女孩子长相排名的网站，并在很长一段时间里因为这个变成了全校女生的公敌。Mark索性就聊起了Eduardo的大学生活。Erica一开始还饶有兴味地听着，毕竟她对Eduardo的大学生活还真的蛮好奇的。但是在Mark连续讲了近一个小时Eduardo的大学故事后，Erica叹了口气，无奈地打断了Mark的话:“你知道你和我聊天的时候，讲的话里面，有百分之八十都和Eduardo有关吗?”   
Mark顿了一下，才不明就里地回答:“所以呢?Eduardo是我最好的朋友，我不觉得我提到他的次数多了点这件事情能有什么问题。”   
Erica笑着摇了摇头，端起酒杯抿了一口。酒吧的灯光明明暗暗地在Mark脸上闪烁，Erica终于没了和Mark耗的心思，开口说出了那个盘桓在她心口多时的话:“Mark，你不觉得我们更适合做朋友吗?”   
Mark被Erica突如其来的分手宣言堵的一滞。但他迅速反应过来，皱着眉头回答:“不，我不觉得我们适合做朋友。”   
Erica被Mark的态度逗得再次笑了起来。她挑挑眉，不怎么留恋地开口道:“没关系，反正我刚刚的话也只是客套一下。”她从钱包里拿出结账的钱和小费，放在自己的酒杯下后就起身欲走。在她离开前，Mark带着疑惑的声音在她背后响起:“你是因为嫉妒Eduardo，所以想和我分手吗?”   
Erica回头望向Mark的目光里带上了些许不可思议。好半天，她才算是说服自己因为这个和Mark吵起来实在不够合算。沉吟片刻，她才再次开口，然而说出来的却不是对Mark刚刚那个问题的回答:“Mark，你有遇到你的灵魂伴侣吗?”   
Mark下意识地反击:“这不重要。灵魂伴侣这种虚无缥缈的东西对我来说毫无意义——你是因为灵魂伴侣才和我分手的?你遇到了你所谓的灵魂伴侣?”   
Erica望向Mark的眼里多了分了然。接下来，她的话语已经多了好几分的笃定:“Eduardo是你的灵魂伴侣。”   
这甚至不是不是一个疑问句。   
Mark沉默了好一会儿才回答:“我看不出这和你提出分手有什么联系。”   
“是没什么联系。”Erica摇摇头，意味不明地说道，“只是Mark，你知道吗，如果你真的孤独一生了，那并不是因为你的不解风情。而是因为你是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。”   
她干脆利落地离开。   
12   
和Erica的分手并未对Mark的生活造成过多的影响——最起码，Mark自己是这么认为的。   
他将自己的精力更多地投入到工作上。Boss加倍地工作，底下的员工自然也清闲不到哪里去。没几天Dustin就哭唧唧地开始给Dustin打电话，痛诉Mark大暴君的罪行。Eduardo倒有试着和Mark沟通，然而这次连Eduardo都没法从Mark嘴里撬出点什么。   
Eduardo自然而然地以为Mark是因为Erica才这样，只是Mark自己清楚，和Erica的分手，虽然过程出乎意料，但这个结局却是早有先兆。他和Erica就像是两块错拼在一起的拼图，也许角度大小都合适，但依旧拼不成一幅完整的图片。   
分手的当天晚上Erica就解除了Facebook上和Mark的好友关系。Mark试着发送过几条申请好友的消息，只是都石沉大海般了无声讯。但Mark依旧锲而不舍地给Erica发送着好友申请，尽管连他自己也说不清其中的意味。   
日夜颠倒的工作和与日俱增的压力到底给Mark的身体造成了巨大负担。在Mark真的昏倒在办公室之前，看不过眼的Chris强制性地把Mark送回了家。Mark本来还想再撑会儿，却没拗过Chris要把Eduardo从纽约叫过来的威胁。   
回到家的Mark甚至没有脱下自己的衣服，就倒在床上不省人事。再次醒来的时候窗外雨点拍打玻璃的声音清脆而自带一种神秘的节律，像极了那次Mark明明约好要去机场接Eduardo，却因为睡过了头而错过了约定的雨夜。   
他掀开被子起身下床，嗓子的灼烧感撕扯着他仅有的一点理智。注意到自己身上睡衣的Mark有一丝的呆滞，昏沉的大脑让他怎么也想不起来自己是什么时候换的衣服。   
客厅里一片昏暗，然而厨房里却有柔和的灯光。从厨房里传来熟悉的香味，Mark心里闪过一个身影，但这个可能性却被他迅速否决。   
他拖拉着脚步走到厨房。离厨房越近，他的心跳就随着厨房里那个逐渐明朗起来的修长身影而一点一点加快。当他走到厨房门口，那个印在心底的名字也终于脱口而出:“Wardo。”   
那个身影转过来，露出Eduardo的斑比眼睛。二人的视线在空中相遇，随之而来的是Eduardo有些模糊的一声“Mark”。   
Mark几乎要分不清面前的Eduardo到底是现实还是他的幻觉。他大概是一点发烧，可能还有点低血压——反正就是工作狂常有的那些毛病。而他现在觉得自己搞不好已经烧到神志不清，要不然远在纽约的Eduardo怎么会出现在他面前?   
他下意识的伸出手想要触摸面前这个虚幻的影子，却在即将触碰到的那一刹那缩回了手。他望着Eduardo，在大脑开始运转前，话已经从舌尖溜出:“Wardo……我需要你。”   
我需要你陪在我身边。   
面前的Eduardo的虚影朝着Mark露出温柔的笑意:“我就是为你而来。”   
他   
Mark停在半空中的手被对方坚定的握住。仿佛穿越层层迷雾，Eduardo带着笑意的眼睛逐渐变得明朗起来。Mark犹疑地反握住对方，手里触感柔软而温热。   
Mark的心突然就安定下来。   
13   
当晨光透过窗帘洒入房间时，Mark也从熟睡中醒来。   
他的颈部有毛绒绒的触感。Mark低头，正好对上怀里的Eduardo缩在他颈窝的脑袋不安分地动了动。   
两人现在的纠缠姿势让Mark有点窒息——字面意义上的窒息。也许他应该在卧室里再准备一张床，因为如果每天早上他醒来的时候Eduardo都跟一只八爪章鱼一般把自己抱的死紧，他真的会因为Eduardo这过紧的拥抱而死于缺氧。   
没过一会儿Eduardo也逐渐醒过来。Eduardo实在算不上是那种乖乖起床的人——从他在Mark身上不停蠕动的身体就能看出他对起床这件事情到底有多么排斥。被Eduardo的动作搞得有点起反应的Mark果断给了怀里的人一个湿漉漉的吻。当两人分开的时候，Eduardo果然已经彻底清醒过来。   
Mark的体温已经基本恢复了正常，只是依旧没什么力气。生怕Mark趁自己不注意拿出笔记本工作的Eduardo被迫在起床后没多久又回到了床上，两个人跟高中生似的缩在床上看《指环王》。   
第一部结束的时候，Mark盯着片尾的字幕突然开口:“Erica说我是个混蛋。”   
Eduardo瞅他，实话实说道:“的确有一点。”   
Mark回望Eduardo。说这句话的Eduardo面色严肃，只是眼里依旧满是笑意。Mark忍不住伸手抚摸他的面颊，低声道:“我还是觉得灵魂伴侣没有任何意义。”   
Eduardo抿着唇，目不转睛的看着Mark。   
Mark不安地舔了舔下唇:“但是，Wardo，我想和你在一起。”   
Eduardo依旧看着Mark，眼中的温柔几乎要将Mark淹没:“我知道，Mark，我知道。”   
而这已经是他所能期许的一切。   
END 


End file.
